To Say I Love You
by FatalityMass
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have had a thing for each other for a while now. Natsu decides he is going to step up and tell her his feelings. But will even the brave Dragon Slayer chicken out?
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLASH! It's going to be a short three part love story in your honor! Happy Birthday Bro!**

* * *

"Love is a mysterious thing." Natsu said to himself. Still wondering how he ended up in love. His only goal in life had been to find Igneel, until now. For the first time he wanted something more than finding his father. He wanted a life partner. He would talk to happy but that wasn't happening. Happy had been going with Wendy on jobs because Carla had gotten sick, and refused to let Wendy heal her with magic. So he had no one to tell. Why?

Because his best friend is who he fell for. Of all people, the one person who knew him better than himself. It had to be Lucy. What sucked about that was that he had no one else to turn to. Now he was walking to her home. He wasn't going to avoid her. He just kinda wanted to be closer to her. She lives alone, has no family that lives nearby, and he had developed a habit of breaking an entry into her home. As he got closer to her doorstep he felt more excited. This time since he figured she was home, because her window was wide open. He decided to surprise his favorite stellar wizard.

Using his strength to climb the building, and get just under her window, he prepared his sneak attack. He then listened. He heard her footsteps, and her cleaning. Then he heard her footsteps getting closer. Then as she was just in front of the window he leapt through and tackled her head on. Knocking her over and landing on top of her. He made a miscalculation and had smushed his face into her breast. She shrieked in surprise.

"NATSU?!" He got off her chest and looked her in the eye while giving his infectious grin.

"Hi Luce! So what are you up to today?" He asked like nothing had just happened. She blushed and looked away.

"I am cleaning today Natsu. Why did you come in through the window? CAN'T YOU USE A DOOR LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING?!" She exclaimed, rather angrily.

"Buuuutttt Lucyyyy! It's not as fun to use the door!" He childishly retorted. She looked at him with a little hostility for a couple seconds. Then dropped the mild glare and gave a smile.

"Well at least you're yourself." Natsu was a little confused. "At least I am myself? The hell does that mean?" He could only wonder so he asked.

"What does that mean?" Lucy now looked slightly flustered.

"It means that… You uhh… Well you know… Happy isn't around so I figured you were gonna be sad without your little buddy to keep you company! Yeah that's it!" She pulled her excuse out of her ass.

"Why would I be lonely? I have you here don't I?" He asked with some confusion. "I mean you're my best friend, so why would I be lonely?"

"I knew that but… Happy is like a son to you right?" She had a furious blush going.

Meanwhile there were some spectators watching through strategically hidden lacrima vision cameras.

"Come on you two oblivious love birds! Someone confess!" This was Mirajane.

"Flame brain…Even you can't be that oblivious!" Gray wanted his rival to succeed in telling Lucy his feelings.

"Gray-sama is right… Go Natsu!" Juvia agreed.

"Tap that Natsu!" Gildarts cheered.

"What does 'tap that' mean?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Wendy don't think about it. Go Lucy! I betted on you confessing first!" Cana cheered. Everyone's attention on the screen they eagerly watched.

Back to our Love Birds.

"So Natsu how about you help me clean. We're not going on a job today, so it would be nice if you helped out." Lucy asked him secretly hoping he would say yes. Natsu looked at her for a second then smiled.

"Ok I'll help you out! I hope you don't mind some stuff getting turned to ash!" He replied back with a hint of playfulness. She giggled a little at his remark. She handed him a duster and pointed at her room.

"You dust my room okay?" Natsu felt his heart race for one reason. She trusted him enough to let him dust HER room. To girls that like a sacred place, one that guys would dream of. He figured it meant nothing so he nodded and walked into the room. He looked around and as usual it looked great. Her room had her bed, nightstand, closet, and her desk. Where she was writing her book. Honestly Natsu didn't care to read but for her, when it came out. He would read it cover to cover. In fact he was kinda curious about what she would write about. He thought about taking a peak.

"Hey Natsu, since you're here what would you like to eat? I'm about to cook lunch." He heard Lucy call out to him. The answer was easy to him.

"Anything with meat!" He heard her laugh a bit, before opening the fridge and responding.

"Uhh Natsu… I don't have a lot of food in my fridge… So how about we go out to grab a bite?" Lucy had made her decision today. "Today is the day I confess my feelings! Natsu won't make the first move since he probably is oblivious to any move I make. I wear skimpy clothing, leave the bathroom door unlocked, and purposely have landed on him on jobs. Yet the fool doesn't notice!"

"Lucy… Yeah this is my chance! Lucy today by the end… I will confess!" He thought before replying with his classic grin. "Yeah let's go get some food!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup world! Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy Flash! My romance skills aren't the best but hopefully are passable! XD review!**

* * *

"Come on Natsu. The place is around the corner." Lucy said as she dragged him to this random restaurant. As they went through the streets, people looked at them and said things like. "What a beautiful young couple." Or "Young love!" Lucy noticed these looks, and blushed slightly. Natsu on the other flaming hand. Didn't but pulled Lucy closer to him. His arm around her waist, as though he was making a statement to the other guys walking by. Lucy's face turned red as a rose. She then continued guiding them along the streets. "Natsu?"

"Yeah Lucy?" He looked down at her to find her face red and her eyes staring into his.

"You're really warm." She said as she smiled. Then nuzzled a little into him. _"Come on pick up on it! Notice!"_ She hoped he would realize she liked him at least but.

"Of course I'm warm! I'm a Dragon!" She could have sworn she felt something inside her feel disappointed. Natsu was thinking of something as well. _"Was that a cue or something? She seems disappointed. I don't like seeing Lucy sad! Who did made her sad! I'LL DESTROY THEM!"_ Natsu's body heat went up. Lucy noticed right away because she was leaning into him.

"Natsu? Are you alright? You're burning up!" Natsu snapped out of his temporary rage.

"Yeah I'm fine! I was just thinking about some things… That's all." His body may have cooled down, but his face was a different story. He blushed. In front of her! Even though she saw it, she didn't believe it. " _Must be my imagination."_ They continued their walk in a comfortable silence, until Natsu tried to break the ice. "Say uh, Lucy. Why haven't you gotten with anyone yet?" He needed to know. He was dying to know. She looked at him with a dumbfounded face.

"Why do you ask? What kind of question is that?!" Natsu looked away as he felt his face heat up.

"Well… I thought… That knowing how you're pretty… A lot of guys would want to be with you! YEAH THAT'S IT!" She had no idea why he would say the last part, but he just called her pretty! She smiled and looked up at him.

"So… You think I'm pretty?" He instantly realized what he has just said, must've sounded like. So a quick recovery was called for.

"You always say that you're hot, sexy, and pretty beautiful so yeah you must be." He stated with a straight face. How he managed he would never know. She looked away and dropped the smile.

"Oh ok." She tried her best to keep her hurt feelings out of her voice and barely succeeded. She then began to pull out of his arm and run a head of him. Turning around and smiling. "Well let's get going before lunch is over. Then we'll have to pay extra for dinner!" He looked her in the eyes, before nodding and running after her.

"Yeah! FOOD!" They ran through the streets and stopped at the front door of a rather nice small restaurant. It had a red shingled roof, and a cream colored exterior. It matched well. It's windows were open, allow its delicious aromas to flow out into passing people's nostrils. Reeling one into the shop without even realizing it. With his strong Dragon Senses he was intoxicated by it. He wanted meat… Oh man he wanted the meat inside that building. The steaks… He could smell them, then he felt a hand grab him and pull at him.

"NATSU! YOUR WALKING THROUGH THE WALL!" Lucy shouted into his ear. Snapping him out of his trance. "Come on! Through the door! Dumb ass!" He looked at her. Then at the wall that had his body's shape imprinted in it.

"I have a better idea." She looked at him, with a little fear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What are you going to do?!" He smiled. Raised his fist as it ignited in flames.

"Just watch!" Then he punched the wall, causing it to crumble down."SUP SHOP WORKING PEOPLE! I'M HUNGRY!" He shouted as he walked through the new 'door' in the wall. Lucy was just being dragged in because she was joking onto his scarf. An angry employee walked up to Natsu to complain. But of course Natsu didn't notice his anger."Hey! Where can we sit?"

"SIT?! YOU BROKE DOWN A WALL!" The man shouted. Natsu simply picked at his ear.

"Huh? I'm sorry about that. Your food smelled so good I just had to get in as fast as possible!" He stated happily. Lucy was wondering how she fell for this idiot. Meanwhile the man was fuming.

"GET OUT!"

"Man you're loud."

"Natsu… Maybe we should-"

"Nah, we're eating here. Their food smells so good, I was placed in a trance! The chef must be amazing!" Just as Natsu said that, the man who had been angry did a 180 degree turn in attitude.

"Oh yes the chef is quite amazing! In fact the chef would love to have you here!" He then enthusiastically took them to a table. The table was made of wooden, with two menus on top. When they sat down, Natsu immediately opened his menu, and started flying through to the steaks. Lucy took her time. She sat down, tied her hair back, and then picked up her menu. When she opened it their menus shined, and a projection of the word "YOU WON!" Appeared. One of the waitress ran over.

"CONGRATULATIONS! You both just won a chance at getting free meals for a week!"

"Cool! So what do we have to do?" Lucy wanted to know so the bill wouldn't be insane.

"Yeah!" Natsu wanted it so he wouldn't have to hold back.

The waitress smiled. "You have to make out, passionately in front of everyone here!" Both Natsu and Lucy looked at each other,Then at the waitress. Both their faces heated up, and they looked away from one another. "So will you do it? Or are you scared?" The woman teased.

"For food! Lucy let's do it, think about the food!" Natsu used his most logical argument to push Lucy into it. She on the inside, was quite happy.

"Yeah! For the food!" She then got up, as did he, and was led to the center of the room. The waitress was to be the judge of their kiss. Natsu looked down at her, then began lowering himself to her. She looking up at him, saw his lips coming closer, but to slow, way too slow. She was going to die of suspense! So she rush up and slammed her lips onto his. Natsu'a eyes widened in surprise, then began returning the kiss. His hand grabbed her and pulled her in more, while she pushed his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues began fighting for dominance. Sliding all over each other. Tasting his saliva and feeling his sharp teeth. She loved it! She wanted more than this, she wanted him to be hers! Then she felt his tongue push into her mouth. It was his turn to enjoy. As he explored her with his tongue, he discovered how gentle she seemed. He felt calm and so happy. " _That's it! For sure! Today I will tell her my feelings. I need her, she is my everything! Without her the world would stop and even if I still had Fairy Tail… It wouldn't be the same."_

"HEY! You can stop now! There's kids in the room! If you guys are THAT into each other, then get a room!" They pulled apart, immediately missing the taste of the other.

"So was that enough passion?" Lucy asked boldly. Clearly there had been to much passion. Lucy knew that, but it felt cut short. She would be sure to get Natsu as her own. _"Deep down, I know that he is the one for me… But am I the one for him?"_ After that intense make out session one would think, yeah he loves her. Sadly, this is Natsu she is talking about. The guy who would steal the Kings Crown just for a single marshmallow and not the big one. When it came to food, if starved long enough, he would try to steal Erza's cake.

"Yes that was more than enough. You guys win the prize! Here is the ticket." The waitress then walked away. Natsu and Lucy went back to their seats. Sat down but this time, instead of across from one another, Lucy plopped down next to Natsu. " _I'll give him all the signs!"_ She then leaned against him, and laced her fingers in his. Then she looked up at him. He wasn't even looking at her! He was busy drooling at the menu! If he was going to drool at least drool while looking at her! He would have a direct view into her cleavage if he would just look at her. " _Time to talk, I guess."_

"Natsu."

"Yeah Lucy?" Still not looking at her.

"What do you like about girls? Like what do you look for? Big boobs, big butt? Or do you prefer petite girls?" Natsu looked at her.

"That's a weird question. But if you must know, I love big boobs. But I look for something else when it comes to girls." This caught her attention, at least she knew that she had his preferred type of body! Now to dig a little deeper. She smushed herself into his chest.

"Natsu, you're always so warm. Like your heart. Will you tell me what the other thing is? The thing you look for especially."

"I look for genuine love." That was his simple reply. Simple. Just like him. She then felt great. She loved him genuinely. So she did have a chance. _"I'll tell him now! Ooh but how do I say it? "Oh hey, Natsu! I just want to let you know I love you." No that's terrible! "N-Natsu… I-I love you!" No that's not it! "Natsu, I love you." Yeah… That's the best way to tell him."_

"Natsu, I Lo-" then a waiter came around.

"Have you two, decided on what you're going to eat?" Natsu smiled and gave his order. Lucy just got what she normally would get. _"I guess I'll tell him later." O_ ff in the back of the store, the waitress was leaving. Then purple magic began pouring off her as she dropped her transformation.

"That was easy. Go you two love birds!" Mira's cheered as she began heading back to he guild. On her way she figured she may as well pick up a present to congratulate the new couple. She got some flowers and a note. Then used Satan Soul to fly to Lucy's home. Placed it on her bed and left.

"So Lucy you were saying something?" Natsu was wondering what she was going to say, before she was stopped.

"Oh it was nothing. Don't think about it too much! M'kay?" She put on a cheerful front. Natsu couldn't tell that it was only a frontal he dropped it.

"So Lucy, you need some more help at home?" "Please say yes!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah I have some more cleaning to do. If you want you can stick around for dinner." Natsu felt like something was off. _"She said she didn't have food, so we went out to eat. Why would she do that? Oh yeah! I would eat her out of house and home! That makes sense!"_

"Yeah I can do that." He replied with his classic grin. _"And that's where I'll tell her how I feel."_ They finished eating and left without paying a cent. Pros of that kissing challenge were totally worth it.

* * *

 **Totally worth it! So tell me what you thought! And make sure to say happy birthday to Flash!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please drop a review wishing my friend TheFlashPirates a Happy Birthday!**

* * *

They were now walking back to her apartment. Natsu was thinking about one thing. _"How am I going to tell her?"_ This question was ripping his mind apart. It's all he wanted to know! Then he looked at Lucy. She kept her head straight and continued looking ahead. As they walked it had been rather silent. Nothing was happening, out of the ordinary. When they started coming up on Lucy's apartment, Lucy stated her traditional walk on the ledge.

"So Lucy, I notice that you always walk on the ledge. Why?" He asked out of curiosity. She kept walking on it, as she looked at him.

"Well, I honestly don't know. It's kind of something I did once, and then just kinda kept doing. You know where I'm coming from?" Natsu put on his thinking face. She instantly blushed. She found his thinking face adorable. First he would look down, then squint his eyes, after that he would raise his right hand to begin stroking his invisible beard. She knew he wouldn't look at her until he came up with an answer so she just kept watching his face. Only looking away to make sure didn't fall into the river. Then she saw the signal. The signal he found an answer which was his smirk. Looking up at her, he stated his findings.

"Like when I keep destroying stuff! That something I just keep doing!" Lucy started laughing.

"Haha! Not that kind of thing, but close enough! Haha!" She then felt herself make a misstep. And for a moment she felt weightless, falling off the ledge. "KYAA!" Her high pitched voice, rang out. She closed her eyes, mentally prepared herself for the nasty cold water, but never hit the surface. Then she felt as though she was being lifted up, and carried? She opened her eyes and lone behold, Natsu was holding her bridal style.

"Finally decided to open your eyes? Took you long enough!" Natsu teased, as he continued carrying her to the apartment door. He didn't even put her down. He just opened the door using his own key. Lucy noticed that immediately.

"Hey! When did you get a key for my house!?" She inquired him, to which he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well you see Lucy, I have had it since Phantom attacked."

"Why would you have gotten my key then?!" Natsu blinked then reminded her about how everyone had to stay together in groups.

"Remember how we all had to stay together in groups. Well while we all did that each person got a key to go in the hosts aka your home." Lucy took that in then, realized something.

"WAIT! Doesn't that mean Gray and Erza have a key to my house?!" Natsu just nodded and put her down on a chair. "Well I guess I can't do anything about it now, so Natsu you wanna help me clean up some more?"

"Sure thing! Let me fight those dust bunnies!" He started throwing punches in the air. Lucy laughed at his antics. No matter what he did it never got old. He was Natsu Dragneel. Deep down she wanted to be Lucy Dragneel. But for all she knew he was a loner. No desire for love. None at all! What if that's what he really is like, will she not be able to move on and find someone else, or would she end up a loner too. That would be terrible. "Lucy, I will confess how I feel. Now! I'm not going to wait any longer. I already have waited too long, since after I beat Gajeel… I have kept it in. At first I didn't understand what I was feeling, it was different than how I had felt for Lisanna. But now I know!" He stopped punching the air and faced her.

"Lucy." She looked at him. Since she was still sitting on a chair.

With Fairy Tail

"THAT'S IT NATSU, GO GET HER!" Gildarts shouted at the screen. Cana started panicking.

"NO, NO, NO LUCY I BETTED ON YOU!" Cana shouted.

"That's right flame brain. Get her to lay down afterwards and give us all a heart attack." Gray smiled at his friend's win.

"Gray-sama you sound like Jack-san! Juvia would lay down for you." Juvia stated her 2 cents.

"You can do it Natsu! What do you mean lay down?" Wendy once again not understanding adult talk.

"Go Natsu! Finally growing a set!" This was Erza. Who had arrived earlier.

"You can do it Natsu! Show us how much you've grown up!" Mira exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"My, my! It feels like yesterday that he tried fighting Gildarts." Makorov said.

"That's because that did happen yesterday, Master." Mira reminded him.

"IT WAS?!"

Our two love birds!

They were looking into each other's eyes, neither moving, waiting. Lucy for Natsu to say something, Natsu to work up the nerve to say it. After a few moments he said it.

"Lucy… I love you." He immediately looked to the side. His face was scarlet red. While Lucy took it all in. "I mean it's ok, if you don't feel the sa-" he was cut off by something slamming against his lips. At first he didn't realize what had happened, but as soon as he did, he began returning the favor. After a long kiss, parting only to breath. Lucy spoke up.

"Natsu, I never thought that you would have feelings for me. So you really surprised me with your confession. But I hope you know my answer… How I feel." Natsu stared at her for a bit, then oblivious as always.

"So, do you love me or not?" Lucy face faulted.

"Let me try that again." She leaned forward and kissed him. "What do you think?" He looked at her.

"I dunno. You just keep kissing me." Everyone in Fairy Tail were laughing their butts off while Lucy was fuming.

"I KISSED YOU! How much more direct can I be?!" She couldn't believe this. "Is he that oblivious?!" Natsu tilted his head in confusion. _"Who would love this idiot?! Oh yeah me."_ She smiled then decided to say it. "Natsu I love you!" Now his face began showing understanding.

"You do!"

"Yes!"

"Then will you… Go to the kitchen, and make me some diner?" That left Natsu with a red glowing hand print on his face, and a Lucy with an apron that said "Kiss The Chef" on, as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

 **The End guys! So what do you think? My first mini story is complete, and I feel accomplished! I hope you enjoyed this story Flash! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
